1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a displaying method and a displaying apparatus, and especially relates to a hold-type displaying method and a displaying apparatus using the displaying method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the configuration of conventional liquid crystal displays, the liquid crystal panel plays a passive role in displaying and cannot display image without back light. However, liquid crystal cells need a time for switching statuses. If the back light is present all the time, the transition of the liquid crystal cells will be observed by users, resulting in a blur. When the display displays dynamic video, blurs occur at the whole frame, which influences the watching of the users. Furthermore, in principle, the liquid crystal displaying is a kind of hold-type displaying technology. If the back light is provided only within intervals between frame scans (i.e. vertical blanking intervals), the blur problem can be eliminated effectively. However, the image brightness will be insufficient, which influences color displaying. Therefore, the conventional liquid crystal displays usually faces the dilemma of image blurs or insufficient brightness.